Rayo de esperanza
by Amai382
Summary: Se dice que en todo, siempre puedes hallar un rayo de esperanza. Bien, Heero es ese rayo de esperanza en mi vida, tal como yo lo soy en la suya. Lo divertido de esto es que nadie sabe lo más importante al respecto: nuestra relación.


**[TRADUCCIÓN]**

Autor: TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Título: Silver Lining

Pairing: Heero x Duo

Todos los derechos del fics reservados a su autora, todos los de Gundam Wing, a su respectivo creador.

* * *

Okay, ignoren los errores de tipeo, no puedo usar el corrector ortográfico donde estoy... borra mis citas y ¡lo mandé al carajo! lol ¡En fin! Lista la introducción. ¡Dedicado a ReinKun y StandingOnTheRooftops por todo lo que han hecho! ¡Las amo! También amo sus historias, ¡así que aquí está mi regalo para ustedes! ¡La serie Color Collection! Este es el capítulo recién sacado del horno. Rayo de esperanza.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**RAYO DE ESPERANZA**

Cada vez que miro a Heero, me siento en paz. Se dice que en todo, siempre puedes hallar un rayo de esperanza. Esto incluye al soldado perfecto.

Su luz de esperanza se muestra cada vez que sonríe solo para mí, cada vez que me quita el aliento con un beso apasionado. Cada vez que esos penetrantes orbes cobalto se detienen en mí, llenos de amor, lujuria, deseo y pasión. Cada vez que sus manos se deslizan suavemente sobre las mías, ya sea en un pasillo o bajo un escritorio a mitad de una reunión.

Aquella luz de esperanza se muestra cada vez que sus ojos se oscurecen cuando alguien trata de conquistarme o me coquetea.

Adoro cuán celoso se pone de Quatre cuando se me acerca mucho, o de Trowa, cuando me está molestando. Adoro cómo, por sobre cualquier otra cosa, está siempre junto a mí. Tengo fe en que no se irá, porque tal como él es mi luz de esperanza, yo soy la suya.

Me dice que le divierte ver cómo me pongo nervioso y me avergüenzo con cada pequeño detalle romántico de su parte. Me dice que adora mi sonrisa y cómo ésta es solo para él. Dice que cada vez que se enoja o se pone celoso, pese a que lo niega, soy el único capaz de calmarlo. Aunque ello generalmente implica tomar ciertas medidas y asegurarse de que nadie entre de forma imprevista a nuestra oficina.

Verán, nadie (salvo por los otros tres pilotos) sabe que Heero y yo estamos en una relación, que hemos estado en ella por casi dos años. Así que intentamos mantener el perfil bajo, pero esto suele dejarnos en situaciones extremadamente incómodas. Como con gente entrando a la oficina mientras Heero me tiene acorralado o peor. Creo que Une sospecha. Pero en cada una de estas situaciones entra en juego este rayo de esperanza nuestro.

Cada vez que alguien entra, la máscara del soldado perfecto aparece y miente descaradamente. Hace que la gente le tema aun más al creer que le grita y le chilla a su propio compañero. Cuando la gente ve que anda de malas conseguimos privacidad, así que las cosas se solucionan. Nuestra luz de esperanza siempre aparece.

Por esto, me atrevo a decir que en todo hay un rayo de esperanza. Heero es el mío y yo soy el suyo. Nos escondemos a plena vista aun cuando nadie se cuestiona la verdad. Nuestra relación está a plena vista y nadie lo sabe. De nuevo, aquel rayo de esperanza juega a nuestro favor. Aunque, para ser sincero, no sé si realmente valga la pena: algunas veces quedamos en situaciones realmente malas.

Incómodas, como la de ahora. Heero me tenía atrapado contra el escritorio, la camisa a medio abrir y su cara enterrada en mi cuello. Yo estaba ruborizado y mi respiración era pesada.

Me congelé cuando uno de los subalternos simplemente entró a nuestra oficina.

—Mierda —siseé, y Heero se paralizó.

—Qué te den —balbuceó.

—Pues hazlo —susurré.

Heero bufó, girándose a mirar al confundido hombre.

—¿Qué? —ladró.

—Eh... amh... ah —sus ojos volaron sobre nuestra posición y se ruborizó.

Me dejé caer sobre el escritorio de Heero.

—Si insistes tanto en limpiar la estúpida herida entonces límpiala —solté, presionando un poco a Heero. Su cabeza giró hacia mí, sus ojos se oscurecían en advertencia—. Llegaste a desvestirme, así que termina, mierda.

—Si fueses más cuidados no tendría que hacer esto. De hecho, si "_escucharas_" no tendría que hacerlo.

Sonreí juguetonamente.

—¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

Heero me dio una mirada asesina.

—Imbécil.

Me mofé de él antes de girarme hacia el empleado.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Me retorcí mientras Heero se inclinaba sobre mí para alcanzar el cajón de su escritorio en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. El tipo solo nos miraba.

—El equipo médico y yo no somos precisamente amigos. Así que generalmente no me preocupo por las heridas. Hee-chan aquí presente suele darse cuenta y, bueno —hice un gesto con la mano señalándonos a ambos—, así es como acaba.

Me reí avergonzado. No estoy hecho para mentir, pero puedo distorsionar y transformar una mentira en una versión bien cuidada de la realidad. Técnicamente, lo que acababa de decir no era mentira.

—Ahá.

El hombre tosió.

—Emh, el señor Sandstren me pidió que, emh, le entregara esto a, amh, el señor Yuy.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Heero, quien a estas alturas estaba sacando estupideces del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Lo miré molesto.

—Te odio —bufé, Heero resopló.

—Nada que no sepa —rió entre dientes.

Lo miré aun más molesto.

—Oh, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa, vivo contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Heero meneó la cabeza.

—Igual que Trowa, Quatre y Wufei.

El sujeto tosió cuando yo estaba a punto de replicar.

—Oh, ¿sigues aquí?

—Mh.

—Déjelo en el otro escritorio —gruñó Heero, mientras pegaba una gasa con alcohol fría sobre un pequeño arañazo en mi hombro.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿En qué puto momento me hice eso? —farfullé en voz alta.

—Siendo tú —dijo Heero, echándome una mirada—, es difícil de saber.

Lo miré sin entusiasmo antes de que mis ojos fueran atrapados por los movimientos del empleado. Lo vi dejar la carpeta y el disco sobre mi escritorio y detenerse.

—¿Sigue aquí? —rugió Heero, dando golpecitos en una de las heridas que me hice en mi última misión.

Esa herida era la razón principal de que nos encontráramos en esta situación. Bueno, comenzó como la razón principal... antes de que pegara sus labios a los míos.

Acabo de regresar de una misión terriblemente mala y larga que acabó en desastre. Mi equipo estuvo a una mierda de ser volado en pedazos. Descubrí que estar dentro del edificio cuando la bomba que pusiste explota no es un buen rumbo de acción. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la bomba principal como para no recibir demasiado daño, unos pocos cortes y arañazos, un corte profundo, pero nada más.

Obviamente no fue de ayuda que mis hombres me reportaran muerto. Directo con Heero. Así que cuando por fin pude abrirme paso entre los escombros y regresar al cuartel, me encontré con un muy desconsolado grupo de ex pilotos gundam en mi oficina. Quatre me atacó, golpeándome contra el batiente de la puerta, abriendo la herida que yo torpemente había tratado. La misma herida que Heero intentaba curar. Les ordenó que salieran inmediatamente.

—Fuera —gruñó, presionando con demasiada fuerza la gasa con alcohol.

Dejé escapar un grito.

—Estúpido hijo de- —reclamé otra vez cuando repitió la acción— ¡PUTO DESGRACIADO!

Vi al hombre salir acelerado y la mirada de otros agentes fuera de nuestra puerta. Aflojé y golpeé a Heero en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

—¡JODER! ¡JÓDETE, HOMBRE! ¡Duele, hijo de perra! —reclamé, mirándolo enfurecido —Dios —presioné mi costado con una mano —. Mierda.

Inesperadamente, la puerta se cerró de un portazo y me vi de regreso sobre el escritorio. Los labios de Heero cubrían los míos mientras presionaba otra gasa con alcohol sobre la herida en mi costado. Y con el líquido colándose dentro del corte grité en su boca.

De pura ira arrojé la única cosa que tenía al alcance, la engrapadora, contra la puerta cerrada. Lo golpeé en el brazo al sentirlo más cerca, conteniéndome. Presionó su lengua en mi boca, intentando distraerme. Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza debido al dolor cuando presionó aun más la gasa.

Se alejó para dejarme respirar.

—Ah. ¡AH, maldito! —reclamé en voz alta —. Por la mierd- —me besó otra vez. Lo empujé y él presionó más cerca, atrapándome contra el escritorio.

—Lo peor ya pasó —me susurró.

Tragué pesado.

—No te creo.

Heero suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero —miró la herida —… tienes razón. Necesitas puntos —gemí—. Recuerda, hay un rayo de esperanza en todo.

—¿Cómo mierda puedes ver un rayo de esperanza en esto? —exigí saber.

Heero sonrió satisfecho.

—Sencillo: alguien debe cuidar de ti.

Parpadeé.

—Bastardo —balbuceé.

—Duo —alcé mi vista hasta encontrar sus ojos, eran gentiles y lo mostraban expuesto —. Nunca más —susurró, yo asentí. Posó su frente en la mía—. Déjame acabar. No te muevas demasiado.

Mordí uno de mis labios cuando comenzó a suturar el corte. Se me escaparon unos pocos bufidos y quejidos de vez en cuando.

—Terminé —murmuró, haciéndose hacia atrás para ver su trabajo.

Me quejé y lo atraje para encontrar sus labios. Dejé salir un último grito de dolor cuando se acercó más, reteniéndome contra el escritorio, sus manos atrapando las mías.

—Eres…

—… mi rayo de esperanza —completó él.

—En todo —lo besé otra vez—. Pero si alguna vez, solo una vez, me haces algo como esto de nuevo, te juro que pagarás carísimo por ello —siseé. Heero rió con suavidad —. Mi única luz de esperanza en todo esto es que tendré que mantenerte en cama durante toda la próxima semana.

—¿Semana? —Heero repitió con una ceja alzada.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Debo recuperar mis fuerzas y todo eso.

—¿Así que no hay segundas intenciones en esto?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

—Una pena, pretendía asegurarme de que no salieras de la cama.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo pensabas hacer eso?

Sonrió con superioridad.

—Planeaba darte duro contra el colchón, asegurándome de que no saldrías de la cama a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula.

—¡He-Heero!

—Rayo de esperanza, Duo.

—Bastardo.

No pude más que sonreírle de vuelta. Nos ocultamos a plena vista y aun así el mundo hace caso omiso de nosotros y nuestra relación. Algo bueno y malo a la vez. Pero en lo malo, siempre encontramos nuestro rayo de esperanza.

**~FIN~**

.

* * *

.

¡JA! Okay, entonces... aquí está, el tercer volumen de la Colección de Colores... Este salió de la nada; básicamente, tenía un resumen compuesto de un breve párrafo que se convirtió en esto... mmh... ¡interesante! Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¡espero que se hayan entretenido y que dejen REVIEW!

**-TMBTJM**

* * *

**Notas:** Me entretiene tanto hacer esto. Espero que les haya gustado, tengo otro listo para subir de la misma autora. ;) ¡Muchos cariños a todos!

**Saku***

**2015-01-10**


End file.
